Inocencia
by MXM's Holic
Summary: La inocencia es lo más hermosos que alguien pueda llegar a tener, es un tesoro tan puro y valioso, tan importante, pero que lamentablemente pierdes con el fatal paso del tiempo. DRABBLE  ?


Holaaaaa fanfictioooon! Aquí estoy yo MXM's Holic escribiendo apenas con una sola mano porque soy una idiota y me fisuré la diestra de la manera más estúpida xD Me gustaría que este hubiese sido más largo y elaborado, pero con una sola mano no se puede hacer mucho y la otra me duele como los mil malditos demonios…

AUN ASI ESPERO QUE ESTO LES GUSTE!

Advertencias: no mucho, solo menciones de temas para adultos… y claro, errores de ortografía porque escribí esto con solo una manitooo T_T Además toco el tema de San Valentín y me quedó meloso…

Disclimer: Al KIRAJO, Death Note no es mío.

* * *

**Inocencia**

_La inocencia es lo más hermoso que alguien pueda llegar a tener, es un tesoro tan puro y valioso, tan importante, pero que lamentablemente p__ierdes con el fatal paso del tiempo._

Un niño pelirrojo de seis años se acercó a uno rubio que se encontraba sentado tranquilamente en una de las bancas del solitario jardín de Wammy's House, un orfanato para niños dotados especialmente.

Tímida y silenciosamente, el niño de rosadas mejillas y cabello color fuego, se deslizó en el asiento y giró para mirar por unos momentos el perfecto e infantil perfil del niño de cabellos color oro, nariz fina, pestañas largas y ligeramente arqueadas y ojos del magnífico color de los zafiros. Parpadeó lentamente, quitando los enormes googles cubriendo sus hermosos ojos color esmeralda, a lo que tomaba valor y, en medio de toda su angelical inocencia, se atrevía a preguntar entre inhibidos susurros…

- ¿Quieres… ser mi Valentín?-

El rubio volteó parsimoniosamente, batiendo sus pestañas graciosamente y arrugando las cejas algo extrañado, acomodando detrás de su oreja un rebelde mechón de cabello con uno de sus dedos en un sutil movimiento. Sus ojos de pronto brillaron y las preciosas comisuras de sus labios se alzaron en una bella e inocente sonrisa.

Y así, tomando la pequeña y suave mano del pelirrojo a su lado y luego de acercarse casi con sigilo, para posar un tímido beso en la mejilla del otro infante, dio en un firme susurro, su respuesta.

- Sí.- La enorme sonrisa del niño de ojos verdes derramaba pura felicidad, mientras sus dedos presionaban la fina mano que tenían entre sí. A ellos no les importaba ser dos niños, a ellos no les importaba lo que dirían, eran pequeños como para considerar que lo que hacían no era visto de la mejor manera por el resto. Ellos eran inocentes.

_Poco a poco, mientras creces, aprendes, quieras o no, a ver el mundo como es realmente y muchas veces no es igual al que imaginaste desde un principio… Eso sí, está en ti ir con o en contra de esa corriente y defender o no lo que tu inocencia construyó._

Los años pasaron, eran seis más grandes ahora, y Matt tenía doce años, Mello había cumplido sus trece y era un día bastante lluvioso, lleno de truenos y tormenta, relámpagos y tifones, pero aún así, más allá del gris atuendo que la naturaleza había decidido vestir, el día del amor era algo imposible de ignorar, aún para los habitantes de ese tan prestigioso y especial orfanato.

Los niños se habían dado cuenta, a lo largo de tiempo, de cómo el trato que recibían de sus demás amigos y compañeros, había cambiado un poco y también habían notado las miradas recelosas y extrañas que recibían de parte de sus profesores cuando entraban en la clase tomados firmemente de la mano.

"Crecerán y se darán cuanta… cambiarán de opinión." Decían los adultos, convencidos de que eso pasaría sin duda alguna. Pero ellos no eran ignorantes, ellos eran superdotados y conocían y comprendían bastante bien la situación en la que se encontraban. Sabían que ambos eran de sexo masculino y sabían que eso era considerado un grave pecado para muchas religiones y era, generalmente, excluido por la sociedad, era mal visto por quienes se consideraban a sí mismos 'normales'.

Pero ellos se negaban a perder lo que habían construido juntos, se negaban a que todos esos años de sueños y sonrisas se esfumaran por una opinión externa, general y estereotipada.

Ese día, bajo uno de los árboles más frondosos y escondidos de Wammy's, el niño pelirrojo llevó a su compañero rubio, para darle su regalo de San Valentín, que ese día sería mucho más especial y memorable.

- ¡Vamos Matt, dime qué es!- pidió impacientemente Mello, sonriendo y esperando su presente como lo hace un pequeño en navidad, esperando a Santa Claus y sus regalos.

- No puedo decírtelo ahora Mell, sino no sería una sorpresa, cierra los ojos y relájate ¿Si?- encomendó Matt ansioso también y con un sonrojo tiñendo la pálida piel de sus mejillas.

- Bien, pero apresúrate.- advirtió el rubio cerrando con fuerza sus ojos, mientras el otro tomaba su rostro entre sus manos con delicadeza y acortaba el especio entre ellos con nerviosismo y dulzura.

- Prepárate.- susurró con cuidado, dejando que su aliento choque tiernamente con esos rosados, finos y perfectos labios, mientras él apartaba casi imperceptiblemente los suyos y se aproximaba lentamente, eliminando de una vez los escasos milímetros que se imponían entre sus bocas, dejando sus párpados caer y suspirando débilmente, sintiendo el shock y la rigidez del de ojos azules, para luego sentir cómo esos labios luego se abrían dubitativamente, tomando su labio inferior entre ellos, ejerciendo más presión y dejando que un bello sonrojo se abra espacio en sus pómulos.

- Te quiero.-

- Yo también te quiero.-

_Hasta que la inocencia queda escondida de a poco por cada movimiento de las agujas de ese reloj__ y ves el mundo con todos su colores, tonos, brillos y sombras, aceptando las ideas de los demás o aceptándote a ti mismo._

Seis años más corrieron y sus manos continuaban entrelazadas con firmeza en cualquier lugar y momento. El departamento en el que vivían juntos no estaba cubierto de decoraciones rosa o carmines, ni mucho menos tarjetas de corazones expandidas por doquier… solamente se necesitaban mutuamente, para que el día del amor se sintiera completamente, sólo necesitaban sus labios unidos para decir lo que no podrían miles de tarjetas y regalos. Conocían sus cuerpos a la perfección mutuamente ahora, cada músculo, cada textura, cada articulación y terminación nerviosa, cada punto débil, cada tono de voz, cada velocidad de respiración, cada volumen de gemidos y hasta gritos, aún hasta ese momento eran el uno para el otro.

- Sé mi Valentín.- dijo decidido y sonriendo con picardía y cariño el chico de dieciocho años, de cabellos color fuego y ojos esmeralda, al chico de cabellos de color oro y ojos de zafiros con diecinueve años cumplidos. Él volteó tal como ese día, luego de que su perfecto y ahora más adulto perfil fue escrutado por esas bellas orbes verdes y se reacomodó en el sofá tomando entre sus dedos la mano de su novio y respondiendo contra sus labios.

- Cuantas veces quieras.- abriendo por completo sus bellos labios para entrelazarlos con los del menor, lleno de ansias, voracidad y pasión.

- Te amo.-

- También te amo.-

_En algún rincón del alma permanece esa bella inocencia, que es traída a la superficie con dos simples palabras. __Eso, más allá de todo, es para siempre, es eterno._


End file.
